Kindom of idiots
by roxasluver666
Summary: On a dark night while telling ghost stories, friends get sucked into Kingdom hearts. NO FLAMES


Ok. This is something me and my friends came up with.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kh, The corpse bride, The story of LaLlonora or any of the people besides Amaya and Totoro

8 th grade. 0o a teens worst nightmare. Thats the grade Amaya, Taylor, Bryan, Ryo and Jerky (Sheila) Were in. Amaya is the only girl in Jackson Dan high, Taylor was the idiot of the group, Bryan..well hes stupid too.. Ryo is the weird one and Jerky is the one of the two who have brains. After school Amaya and Jerky were walking past the tree when they heard someone say, " Jerky! Amaya!"

Poll, yea you though he was tied to the tree..I know you did. " Bryan? Oh dear that must be terribly uncomterble." Amaya said.

" Please get me down! Im in freaking pain!" Bryan shouted.

Amaya looked at the pole and untied Bryan. He fell off, got off and wiped off the dirt.

" Well if it isnt the Kelpto Klub! A voice said.

The group turned around and saw Bryans itch of a sister, Meg.She ws creepy cause she had white hair and creppy redish blue eyes.She was in high school so she made fun of them, saying they were stupid. Everyone ether called her wicked witch or Rikku. " Peg!" Jerky shouted.

" Its Meg." Bryan whispered.

" Meg."

"Jerky"

"Meg"

" Bryan"

" Meg"

"Maya"

" Its Amaya!"

They all got mad and there were evil looks in all of their eyes. Amaya then felt something stir around in her backpack. He opened her backpack and saw her puppy in there. " Aw! Totoro! Howd you get in there!"

Me: That's my dogs name

Then there was a screech. Megs came climbed out of her backpack and hissed at Roro. Roro started barking and started to chase Megs cat. " Hey! Leave my cat alone you mangy stupid mutt!" Meg shouted.

" Hey! Its your cats fault! And dont make fun of my dog you wicked witch!" Amaya shouted. ToToro ran back to Amaya after a satisfied chase. Amaya picked him up, looked at Meg and walked away, towards home.

Amaya lived on a dirt poor ranch with her dad. Besides her friends at school, her only friends were Epona, her horse, and three kids who worked on the ranch. Their names were Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They would watch her every night when she went up to her room and would write in her journal. Today Sora was sitting on the fence, dying of bordom when he saw Amaya running towards the house. He wondered what had happened. Amaya ran right by him without eve saying a word. She burst through the front door and ran up to her room, Totoro followed her. She let ToToro in then locked the door. She sat on her bed and looked out the window. She watched the cows graze and sora fall off the fence. She laughed a little bit. She laid on laid on her bed and fell asleep.

that night 10:00 P.M.

Everyone went to Bryans house to tell ghost storys. They went into the woods and sat around a Small camp fire. They would always do this on Friday night and it was now Bryans turn.

" Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree. On a dark foggy night at a Quarter to Three. She was ready to go. But where was he!"

" and then?" The others asked.

" She waited.."

" And then?"

"There in the shadows! Was it the man!"

" And then!"

" her little heart beat SO loud!"

" AND THEN!"

" And then baby... everything went black! When she opened her eyes she was as dead as dust! Her money were missin and her heart was bust!"

" Hey! This sound like that corpse bride thing!" Ryo shouted.

Bryan giggled, " yea? So?"

" thats not fair! U stole it from a movie! Plus its my turn!" Amaya said.

She took a twig that was next to her and threw it in the fire, the fire rose and she started to tell her story, " there was a women who was dating a man. She wanted to marry him, but he rejected her for she had children. So one night she took them down to the river, stabbed them and threw them in!"

By now everyone clinging on to each other and looking around, scared to death.

" then she ran to her lovers house and went in. When he saw her bloody night gown he rejected her once more, and for the last time. She ran sobbing down to the river, in deep loss looking for her children. Yet she was to late. When she gave up she was dead. As a punishment for her Awful sins she must wear a horses head. So they named her Lallonra, for when you see her she is weeping. ( LaLlonra Means crier)"

Every was scared out of their wits. " I..I..Im gonna go get wood." Bryan said.

So Bryan got up and went into the woods, Alone.. As in with out anyone there to protect him..

" Ryo! Did u bringe it?" Amaya whispered.

Ryo took a backpack from behind the log and showed it to her. Amaya, Tay, and Ryo laughed evily and ran in the woods after Bryan.

**Me: Its 11 at night and im SO tired so im sorry but I ave to end it here for now..**

**Sora: Please read And Review.. Or eles..( Takes out keyblade)**

**Me: Sora! Put that away! My mom still mad from the last time u tried to kill someone..**


End file.
